


The Last Banana

by Princess_Violet



Series: Fluff-uary 2019 [10]
Category: Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff-uary 2019, Friendship, Gen, so many bananas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Violet/pseuds/Princess_Violet
Summary: Donkey Kong and Diddy hunt for bananas in Kongo Jungle.





	The Last Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, up to the 10th fic in the series already! Big thanks to those who have read my stories and given kudos.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were walking through Kongo Jungle. The day was beautiful, and they could see the sunlight coming down through the forest canopy. Each ape was collecting bananas to add to their horde. A little competition had developed, and each of them wanted to collect the most fruit. 

By the time the sun had begun to set, Donkey Kong and Diddy had collected more bananas than either of them could ever need Each ape had been counting his bananas, and so far the competition was tied. They weren’t even sure there were any bananas left in the whole forest. 

Then Donkey Kong spotted one. It was hanging in a giant tree high above his head. He leapt up to get it, but it was high above his reach. Diddy jumped slightly higher than Donkey Kong, but he still couldn’t reach the fruit. 

Each ape tried to climb the banana tree. The plant was a very fragile one and would not support Donkey Kong’s weight. Diddy was not strong enough to climb the tree. They sighed and began heading back to Donkey Kong’s hut, neither of them satisfied. 

As they were walking back, Diddy had an idea. He ran back to the tree, and Donkey Kong followed him. Diddy jumped on Donkey Kong’s shoulders, and Donkey Kong jumped as high as he could. Diddy could barely reach the banana, but he managed to get it down. 

Diddy Kong squealed with glee. He had finally been able to beat Donkey Kong during one of their banana collecting excursions! Then he looked at Donkey Kong, who had a dejected expression on his face. Diddy hated to see his friend unhappy, so he took the last banana and broke it in half. He tossed it to Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong’s face lit up as he caught the banana. He smiled and gave Diddy a thumbs up. 

Weary from their travels, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong sat in a clearing. Diddy’s stomach growled. He hadn’t realized how hungry banana hunting had made him. He began to eat the bananas in his bag. 

Not wanting to be outdone, Donkey Kong began eating his bananas, too. The banana eating competition had begun. Both apes ate all of the bananas in their bags and rolled onto their backs. There they lay contented, staring up at the night sky.


End file.
